


Technologically Impaired

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [64]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, University AU, roxy is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Roxy has a crush on the woman who works at the IT department help desk.





	Technologically Impaired

**Author's Note:**

> Day eleven was "laptop."

Roxy didn’t exactly dump her laptop on the IT department counter, but it wasn’t exactly a graceful move either. She straightened up and pushed her hair back out of her face. “So, um…I think my laptop might be broken?”

The woman on the other side of the counter – whose name Roxy had learned was Olivia – raised her eyebrows. “Have you considered getting a new computer? You’ve been down here five times in the last month, and those were just the times _I_ helped you.”

There had been no other times, but Olivia didn’t need to know that. Roxy blushed a little and shrugged. “I’m thinking about it. Kind of partial to the old one though, you know?”

Olivia nodded thoughtfully. “I still have my first computer,” she said. “Although it wasn’t a laptop. And I did build it with my da, so it does have sentimental value.”

Roxy blinked. “You build computers?”

“I build a lot of things. As a hobby. My da’s over in the electrical engineering department, so it kind of runs in the family.”

That wasn’t Roxy’s department, so she couldn’t picture any of the professors there. Still, she smiled. “That’s very cool.”

Something sweet and bright crossed Olivia’s face, but then she cleared her throat and drew the laptop closer to her. When she spoke again, her voice was more analytical. “What seems to be the issue this time?”

“It stopped connecting to the Wi-Fi for some reason.”

“I assume you tried turning it off and turning it back on again?”

“Of course.” That had been the first suggestion she got the last five times she’d stopped by the IT department. “A few times. It didn’t help.”

“Hmm…” Olivia ran her fingers over the laptop thoughtfully. “Do you mind booting it up for me?”

Roxy flipped it around and hit the power button. As it loaded, she probed carefully, “So, are you an engineering major, then?”

If Olivia was surprised by the personal question, it didn’t show. “Computer science. You?”

“Pre-law.” The login page popped up and she typed in her password, then passed it back to Olivia. “Family thing too. My uncle’s a lawyer.” One of them, anyway.

Olivia hummed in acknowledgement. Her eyes narrowed as her fingers moved across the keyboard, occasionally pausing to drum thoughtfully on the desk. “Well, you’re connecting to the Wi-Fi in here just fine. See?” She turned the computer halfway back, and Roxy bent her head close as Olivia tapped the screen with a fingernail. “Full signal.”

“Huh.” She glanced at Olivia, only to freeze when she realized how close their faces were. Olivia pulled away first, sliding slowly back into her seat and folding her arms on the desk in front of her.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Roxy ran a hand through her hair and tried to make her mouth work. Finally, she admitted, “I didn’t actually have a problem with my laptop.” Olivia arched her eyebrows again, and Roxy’s cheeks flamed red. She shuffled her feet. “I didn’t have a problem with it the other times, too. Well, the first time I did, but then…”

“So, you wasted my time, why exactly?” Olivia asked dryly, but the words weren’t harsh.

“Because, ah, you’re cute?” Roxy contemplated crawling into a hole forever. She didn’t even know if Olivia was gay.

Olivia’s only response was to tilt her head.

To avoid the silence, Roxy stammered, “Sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“I sincerely hope you’re not asking me out while I’m on the clock.”

Roxy blinked. “Um…”

“Because that would be inappropriate.”

“I wasn’t…”

“But,” Olivia said, leaning forward in her chair, “if you were to, say, swing by the office around five this afternoon, when I happen to be getting off work, that would be a different story.” There was a playful glitter in Olivia’s eye, at odds with her deadpan delivery.

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Roxy perked up. “You said five o’clock?”

Olivia nodded. A slow smile crossed her face, “And in the future? I recommend being direct. While I do appreciate it when cute girls come down to visit me, there’s no need to lug your computer all the way across campus for it.”

“Got it. I’ll see you at five.”

“I sincerely hope so.”

Roxy clutched her laptop to her chest as she backed away from Olivia’s desk, resisting the urge to fist pump long enough to climb the flight of steps that led out of the library. Only outside did she allow herself to indulge, and her laptop slipped from her grip and clattered to the pavement, giving a sicking snap as the bottom cracked open.

Roxy stared at it, and then broke out in an incredulous laugh. Maybe she did need a new laptop after all.

Olivia could probably recommend one that afternoon.


End file.
